


Let the game begin

by Ajpuppy



Category: Undertale
Genre: M/M, Vibrators, play outside of the bedroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajpuppy/pseuds/Ajpuppy
Summary: Sans has a new game to play with Papyrus, there are rules to follow and Papyrus catches on a little too late that this is an -outside- game





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually one of my older stories, but it recently caught a lot of attention so I thought I'd put it here.

This was….incredibly embarrassing. He knew his older brother was always sort of kinky but…..this! He looked down at the little box that Sans was holding. The shorter skeleton had one hell of a wicked grin as he asked Papyrus what he thought about them. But what….what was he supposed to think?! He was looking down at two little remote control vibrators. According to Sans they had quite the reach on them too, so Sans could turn them on and off from pretty far. Papyrus blushed heavily with the bunch of scenarios running through his head. Where did Sans plan to attach those? When would he turn them on? His brother was always very gentle with him, never hurt him. But that didn’t mean Sans didn’t have a rather sadistic sense of humor. 

“Well What do you think?”

His brother’s question snapped him out of his rapid thoughts. “I UH….I MEAN…I-IF YOU WANT TO BROTHER. BUT UM…”

Sans made a slow lazy grin, but Papyrus could see the mischief behind those eyes. “It’s okay Pappy. Do you want to test them out first?” He walked up to gently touch his hand to Papyrus’ face. It was a gesture that always soothed his little brother, put his mind at ease. It got the reaction he wanted too, the taller skeleton relaxed at the touch and gently put his gloved hand over Sans’ own with a soft content sigh.

“MMM NYEH, OKAY….I GUESS IT COULDN’T HURT TO TRY THEM.” Papyrus nuzzled Sans’ hand. He really loved when his brother did this. It reminded him that this was Sans he was with, and that his brother would never put him in a dangerous situation or throw too much at him that he couldn’t handle. He nodded, having made up his mind that yes he’d try this with Sans. It could be fun after all!

Sans chuckled softly at this and leaned up to give his baby brother a sweet peck, giving a happy hum as Papyrus returned it. “Alright then. I need you to slide down your shorts to your knees then.” He grinned slowly as the other gave him a questioning look, and watched intently as Papyrus slid down the clothing and presented his pelvis to Sans. He moved closer and gently traced his finger over Papyrus’ illium making the other gasp softly in pleasure. “Such a good boy, Pappy~” Sans gently crooned as he teased the other with little loving strokes.

Papyrus’ eye sockets just about closed at the wonderful soft feelings Sans was producing. If Sans kept this up he might just melt into a pile. “MN SANS~” He gave little pleased gasps as his older brother took his time. The feeling of the other’s fingers all over his pelvis, so slow and soft, it felt so right. Papyrus reached over to gently grip the fluffy hood of Sans’ jacket. 

“You like this, Papyrus?” Sans chuckled lightly teasing Papyrus’s pubis which made the other moan a bit. He gently squeezed his little brother’s pelvis before leaning over to grab something. Keeping Papyrus busy by rubbing his finger over all the younger skeletons sensitive spots he got some tape and grabbed a vibrator. “Now stay still for me, this situation could get a little…‘sticky’ if not. Heh~”

The joke snapped Papyrus out of his daze but before he could say anything his attention was caught by the tape and vibrator. He blushed as he watched his older brother. The sound of the tape being unrolled filled his ears and he gasped a bit as Sans set the vibrator right on the thinner bones where the holes in his pelvis were. He even almost squeaked as the other began to wrap tape around the bone to keep the toy in place. He planned on placing it….there? Did he plan to do the same with the other to- yes, yes he did. Papyrus had to consciously keep himself from wiggling as such sensitive places were touched.

Sans chuckled and carefully touched both toys to make sure that they were firmly in place. Happy with his handy work he stood fully back up and was even more pleased as he looked at his little brother’s flushed face. “You look good like that, pap~ Does that feel okay?”

Papyrus nodded shyly. “I-IT FEELS A LITTLE STRANGE, BUT IT’S OKAY.” Yeah, this wasn’t so bad he could hand thi- IIIIIIIS “AAAAANH!~” The tall skeleton had to brace himself against the wall as one of the vibrators came to life right on his sensitive bone. He hadn’t been expecting it at all! He huffed in surprise and pleasure before becoming used to the sensation. 

Sans giggled and blushed at just how loud Papyrus got after just turning one on. His tongue stuck out from his teeth playfully at the surprised look his sibling was giving him. "Still good, Papyrus?“

Papyrus pouted at Sans and then cried out in pleasure again as the second one turned on! His whole pelvis felt like it was vibrating! He hurried and bit onto a finger to silence the whimpers coming out of him as he slid to the floor. It felt incredibly good. His hips twitched a few times before again he got used to the pleasure. He caught his breath and tried to stand, eagerly taking Sans’s hand when offered to help him up. He was surprised when the other pulled his pants back up. Did Sans expect him….to really walk around with these things attached? He swallowed a bit and looked at his big brother questioningly when he felt the vibrators turn off.

Humming thoughtfully Sans looked over the remote to the toys then back to his brother. "Now, there are some rules to this game little bro. First, you’re not allowed to take these off. Second, you’re not allowed to come until I say so. If you break either of these rules, I’ll punish you. Okay?” He grinned slow all the way across his face. Today would be interesting for sure.

Papyrus blushed heavily and nodded. Today was sure to be something. Sans never let their games go stale and always kept the poor younger skeleton on his toes. Now….Sans could toy with him even when Papyrus wasn’t kept close. When Papyrus couldn’t see Sans. But….he had things to do today too, meaning he had to leave the house and….oh no. It all clicked then. This game wasn’t just for the bedroom. He turned around to look at Sans wide eyed, but his brother was already gone. He swallowed, taking his brother’s disappearance as the signal that the game has begun.

Papyrus was hesitant to leave the house. He had to go pick things up for dinner today, as well as having his lessons with Undyne too! He looked around nervously though. There was no doubt that Sans was just out of his sight. Taking a deep breath he straightened out, he could do this. He could handle anything Sans threw at him for sure! He opened the door ready to take his first step out!—-and then hesitated. Looking over his shoulder one more time just to scan the room he turned and stepped out of the house, shutting the door behind him. He should know that obviously Sans wouldn’t just come out into plain sight.

He began his trek through Snowdin towards the shops. First things first was items for the spaghetti! The thought of making dinner tonight made him smile. He began listing items off in his head, and for a little while the walk was pleasant. Today was a nice day, it was quiet and just lightly snowing. A few people were out and enjoying the weather too. It was when he got to the little shop though that he remembered the game was on. 

“Hey there Papyrus.” The store keeper smiled back at the tall skeleton. “What can I do for you today?” 

“I NEED THIS LIST OF INGREDI-EEEEENTS!” Papyrus jumped in shock and nearly fell over when the toys both suddenly started their low buzzing on his bones. He blushed brightly as the shopkeeper looked at him in shock and asked if he was okay. “O-OF COURSE I-I JUST UHHH SNEEZED?” He smiled awkwardly. The shop keeper looked at him strangely but nodded and took the list to go fetch the items. Papyrus looked around nervously, both to make sure people weren’t watching….and for sans. He bit his lip and whimpered ever so quietly. Was his brother here now? If so where was he? He had to clench his jaws to keep in the noises that wanted to escape. The toys were turning on and off at random intervals. After a few minutes of that they were left on, making his knees a bit weak until he got used to it. The shopkeeper came back with a smile and the bags, placing them down for Papyrus. Smiling back, the taller skeleton got his wallet out to pay for them. 

Though….counting was hard when suddenly your pelvis was vibrating from one side to the other….off again….left….right….off on left…off on right….and over again. How many gold pieces was that again? 1…2…nnn…3….oh~ He thankfully managed to count out all the pieces to the shop keeper before grabbing the bags and hurried off to somewhere he could be alone. He panted as he tried to think through the pleasurable vibrations. Did- did they just get even stronger?! “A-AAAAANH~” He slapped a hand over his mouth. They weren’t this strong when Sans first tried them out on him! That butt! He totally did this on purpose! Papyrus wiggled and felt his knees ready to give out, leaning against a tree for support. There was no use in trying to spot his brother, he knew he wouldn’t see the other. But o-oh the sensations were getting to be too much already! He whined as his hips thrusted. “S-SANS I’M GONNA C-CUM IF YOU DON’T STOP!” He cried out in both pleasure and distress at the thought of losing the game. The vibrators immediately stopped.

Papyrus blinked, panting heavily as he slid down on his butt in the snow. He knew for sure now. His brother had been following him, watching, messing with him the whole time. Something about that notion was really hot….a bit nerve wracking but still really hot. Sans thankfully would never make Papyrus lose on purpose. He shakily stood back up, damn that made him….really horny now. He was so close to coming, and thinking of Sans watching him as he squirmed… and he had the rest of the day to go didn’t he? He still had things to do, places to go. He groaned softly and picked his groceries back up. He had to take these home first though. He made his way home, shutting the door behind him and going into the kitchen where he sat down the bags. He looked around for a moment, pretty sure Sans was still outside somewhere. Lightly he rubbed the orange hard cock that had grown, moaning softly as he relieved a little of the tension. It felt so good, he could only think of Sans doing it to him instead.

“AGH!~” He cried out as the vibrators came on full blast even stronger than the last time! He slumped on the counter as they turned off only a second later. Shit he almost came…his eyes widened as he looked around the house. That thing with the vibrators just now was clearly a warning for Papyrus not to be touching himself. But…how did Sans know? Where was he? Papyrus whined at how cruel his brother was. Clearly the tall skeleton wasn’t allowed any relief till the end of the game. He had no choice then. He still had other things to do…puzzles to calibrate….Undyne’s lessons…. Taking a deep breath he stood straight, put away the groceries and headed out the door again next were the puzzles. Most of them were in quiet places that people didn’t inhabit a lot. Maybe he’d get to catch a break.

…he was so wrong. So very very wrong. He kept trying to think of what pieces went where on his snow puzzles, but the vibrators turned on as soon as he tried. Oh and how it was torture. Sans must have been punishing him for trying to touch himself, because mmmmmn the other was driving him nuts! He was still trying to stand, but the buzzing on his pelvis was really good at the moment. It hadn’t turned off yet and it had already been going for a little bit. He moaned lowly as he started to sink into the pleasure. He could feel the vibration going into the most sensitive parts of his pelvis and up his spine. He whimpered as his cock was painfully hard and he knew he wasn’t allowed to touch. It was mind numbing and even more embarrassing when Sans’s name slipped from his lips a few times. He was starting to tense now, getting closer to finish and trying hard to hold it in, but he also wanted it so bad! Just when he was about to snap the vibrators stopped and he let out a frustrated cry! So close! He’d been so close! Surely Sans wanted him too by now? Surely Papyrus’s need was easy enough to see?! Why wasn’t his older brother just jumping his bones already and fucking him senseless? 

Papyrus almost let out a pathetic whine, wanting to beg his sibling to just end this game and screw him. That….that was probably what Sans wanted though wasn’t it? The shorter skeleton wanted to tease him until he couldn’t bare it anymore… He clenched his jaws shut and tried to swallow the please back down again. “I- I WON’T DO IT SANS! I’M NOT GOING TO GIVE IN!” He called back at his brother, where ever he may be. He eeped and moaned loudly as the vibrators started again full blast though. Most likely it was Sans’ way to say ‘challenge accepted’. Papyrus squirmed and mewled in pleasure, hands having to clench shut so he wouldn’t just grip his shaft and stroke himself to completion already. He was about to come again after a few minutes of this torture, and for the second time he was denied. The toys turned fully off once more and Papyrus whimpered and panted. He felt like a sexually frustrated puddle, sitting there in the snow. He could end this now he knew, he could say he gave up and he was sure Sans would come out from hiding and relieve him. He shook his head and slowly, shakily stood up again. “Ah~” He mewled a little as the vibrators turned on at their lowest setting and didn’t seem to be stopping any time soon now. 

Puzzles would have to wait for now, it was time for undyne’s lessons. He groaned softly because how on Earth was he supposed to focus on those when all he could think about was his brother plowing him? It didn’t help that he the soft vibrations haven’t stopped yet, not even while he was walking to undyne’s house. Nnng~ They felt good, but they weren’t satisfying at all. They were just a reminder of how horny he was. What was worse was when he walked, occasionally his bones would move and the toys would hit just the right spots and make him gasp. It really was torture. Sans was teasing the hell out of him now. Why did Papyrus have to keep challenging his older brother like this? It only ever ended in the game being stepped up to a new bar…even if it always felt amazing in the end. He finally made it to Undyne’s house, taking a deep breath and straightening out to look normal before knocking. 

The fish woman opened the door with a grin before stopping to look over him for a moment. “I was going to harp on you because you were late but….are you okay?” She asked a bit concerned. Papyrus was flushed and a little bit shaky. He didn’t look to good at all if you didn’t know what was truly happening.   
Papyrus flushed even darker and tried to smile brighter. “I-I’M FINE! NYEH HEH! NEVER BETTER! SORRY ABOUT BEING SO LATE. I WAS UH, CALIBRATING MY PUZZLES.” If Papyrus was the type to curse there would be a string of many dirty words going through his mind right about now. He could only hope she didn’t figure out what was up. The vibrations still haven’t stopped yet.

Undyne eyed him suspiciously for a moment before stepping out with him. “Alright then. We’ll start with your battle training for now. Then we’ll get into the cooking lesso- Papyrus? Hey! are you listening?” She looked back at the flustered skeleton who seemed to be staring into space. She frowned. “You must be sick, there’s no other explanation for this.”

Papyrus was lost on the pleasurable sensations of the toys, only snapping out of it at 'hey!’ “U-UH WHAT? NO NO! I’M FINE REALLY IM SORRY! I-NH!~” One of the toys had started to vibrate more intensely and he had to bite back a moan. Dammit Sans!

Undyne shook her head however. “Go home Papyrus. You don’t look good at all. We can do this another day when you feel better. Text me when you get home.” She shut the door giving him no time to argue with her.

He pouted a bit but had to bite back another moan as he could feel the vibrators becoming stronger again. With lessons cancelled today he had nothing left to do. He wondered if Sans was losing his patience now and wanting to end their game. He whimpered and tried to hurry home as best as he could now. He wanted his brother so bad, he was so sensitive after all of this torment. Papyrus really hoped Sans would be there at home waiting for him.

Getting home quickly was difficult with the vibrators, his knees almost collapsed underneath him a few times. Not to mention how out of breath he was from his panting and gasping at the pleasure. When he finally got home he pretty much slammed the door shut behind him, whimpering pathetically. He looked to the couch and there sat Sans. The smug butthole was pretending to be reading a book like he hadn’t been following Papyrus around all day and tormenting him. 

Sans looked up at his baby brother and smiled knowingly. “Welcome back. How was your day Pappy?”

The toys were still going and papyrus was pretty much shaking in pleasure and frustration now. “SANS PLEASE! I- I FINISHED MY DAY AND I DIDN’T COME AND I DIDN’T TOUCH THE TOYS SO P-PLEASE NO MORE TEASING!” He begged. He didn’t care if he was reduced to this anymore. He didn’t care that he’d told Sans earlier that he wouldn’t give in. He needed sex and relief and he needed it now! He sobbed.

The pleading and shaking were so cute, it made Sans smirk more and stand up. “You have been a good boy haven’t you?” He clicked a button on the remote and the vibrators turned off. Sans hummed contently as Papyrus made a tiny noise of both relief and despair. He trained his eyes on the hard bulge in his sibling’s pants, a wet patch had already formed from pre come. “Alright Papy, I’ll reward you for playing the game through~ Stand up and lean against the wall.”

The tall skeleton shakily stood and did as he was told, panting softly and watching his brother intensely with bedroom eyes. Why was Sans moving so slow still?! He needed him and -“OH~” He leaned his head back against the wall with a soft 'thunk’ as the older skeleton had reached forward and teasingly stroked Papyrus through his shorts. “P-PLEASE BROTHER.” He mewled.

This drew a soft chuckle out of Sans as he used one hand to continue stroking Papyrus through the fabric, while the other hand pet over his brother’s bit of bare spine. He was slow, touching the vertebrae individually and stroking each little dip. He wouldn’t be able to keep up this teasing much longer. Papyrus wasn’t the only one itching to fuck right now after all. All day watching Papyrus squirm and struggle to keep his lust and pleasure concealed had made Sans incredibly hard. Quite a few times Sans nearly just teleported his brother home to screw him. He grunted softly and rubbed himself against the other’s leg a few times, hooking his fingers in Papyrus’s shirt collar to yank him down and kiss him passionately.

Papyrus moaned and thrusted his hips into Sans’ hand, kissing back just as passionately and moving to slide his shorts down so the other could stroke him bare. He gasped and let out a pleased cry as Sans gripped him and teased the head of his dripping cock with a finger. It was so sensitive from the previous hours of having not been touched. He was forced to slow the thrusting of his hips down by Sans’ other hand and groaned in frustration. The feeling of his brother’s hand slowly but firmly stroking him from base to tip was so good. The shorter skeleton knew just where to touch him and how, but it wasn’t enough. He wanted Sans.

Said skeleton grunted and slid his own shorts down some. His own member was in the same state as Papyrus’. He leaned up to kiss his baby brother again as he pressed their members together at last. They both moaned loudly into the kiss. With one hand Sans kept the two of them pressed together, using the other to tease Papyrus’s spine.

The younger skeleton wiggled and moaned. Finally! He held onto Sans tight and could only focus on the pleasure attacking his nerves, rutting his hips in time with his brother instinctually. “S-SANS~” He laid his head back against the wall, panting and mewling. All that teasing, all day, was worth it for how good it felt to finally be touched by the one he adored most. Even Sans’ moans made him all the more needy and pleased. Their shared kisses felt like his brother was setting his bones on fire in such an amazing way.

Sans grunted at Papyrus’ desperate cries, losing his ability to keep things slow. His hips began to rut faster, the pre come between the two of them keeping the movements smooth. “Unh fuck, pappy~ You’ve been driving me crazy all day.” He panted as he pushed his sibling more into the wall, it was getting hard to stand for the both of them but there was no way in hell either were stopping. Stroking them faster with his hand sans moaned and used the other to lace his fingers with one of Papryus’ hands, pinning it against the wall.

Papyrus could only mewl and moan now, far too close and feeling far too good to do anything else. He thrusted his hips faster as well, until their hips made soft clicking noises as they met in the middle. “S-SANS, O-OH GOD PLEASE MM~” He was getting so close, he’d die now if his brother decided to stop. The coil of pleasurable magic he felt was borderline overwhelming. “I-IM GONNA COME! PLEASE~”

“Say it again.” The older one grunted. “Say my name. As you come.” He squeezed Papyrus’s hand tight, thrusting his hips hard and fast as their cocks rubbed together mercilessly.

Papyrus cried out loudly filling the house with the sound of his voice as he came. They were hard spurts of cum and quite a bit of it, his hips thrusting and twitching violently with each one. He called out Sans’s name desperately and mewled as Sans followed soon after, holding his hand in a death grip. If it weren’t for his brother’s magic holding them surely the two would have fallen. The younger gasped for breath and held his sibling in his arms, heaving and relaxing in the afterglow.

Sans too was a complete puddle of spent nerves at this point. He chuckled and snuggled into Papyrus. He was very much satisfied. “Was- was it worth the wait?” He murmured. The only answer he got was a sleepy nod and an incoherent mumble. They’d remain in that spot until they could feel their legs again.


End file.
